


Memories of the death's feathers

by leaderofthecookies



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), Personification of Death, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-01-22 22:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18536503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leaderofthecookies/pseuds/leaderofthecookies
Summary: At the first ending they won, with a bitter end. Yuuko saw it and called a old friend to once again change fate, but this time, what would it cost?





	1. The silent mask

**Author's Note:**

> No cannon character of Tsubasa belongs to me, sadly.

At the Dimensional Witch shop the five travelers arrived , Kurogane looked at the strange masked one ignoring the wizard who tried to speak with him, the strange was smaller than him and had a dark medium hair,  the witch explained to them the conditions and took the payment from then, Fai’s tattoo, Kurogane’s sword, Sakura memories and to the last one Yuuko explained it was already been paid.

On the new world Fai and Kurogane dried themselves and tried to dry Syouran and Sakura but the boy didn’t let go of the princess, the strange masked one got out of the other world dry, the ninja and the wizard were somehow unnerved by the mask that didn’t let any emotion show.

-Princess! – the boy jerked up awaking but calmed himself after noticing the princess on his arms.

-You didn’t let go of her, we tried to dry you. - Fai gently said and handed him the towel, the boy nodded and thanked grabbing the towel.

-I’m Syaoran.- he presented himself while looking at the others and to strange bunny being.

-I’m Mokona! – it said jumping.

-My name is pretty long, you can just call me Fai. - the wizard said with a cheerful mood and then pointed to the grumpy ninja on the corner.

-And Mr.Black over there what’ll we call you? – the ninja perked up angry.

-I am NOT “Mr.Black” I am Kurogane. – he shouted and tried to shove off Mokona who seated comfortable on the ninja lap, Syaoran looked at the other strange one who was seated on the floor leaning on the wall and looking away from them.

-And what about you? – Fai asked, Mokona jumped to the masked one dogging the ninja hand who tried to grab it again.

-Sumire! – Mokona jumped and Sumire turned to look at Mokona and gently grabbed it with gloved hands Kurogane only silent glared suspicious to the quiet fellow, all of them weared different clothes but the ninja was sure that the masked one was with a different clothes than when they got out from the Wish Shop.

Sumire couldn’t talk with the power of the mask, signs language could work for some things but it would be complicated since all of them were from different world, she noticed how worried the boy was about the princess, the emotions flow made it certain, from the princess she felt nothing, like a doll with no emotions, almost dead, her life hanging from a thin string.

Fai managed to find a feather on the boy clothes, Sumire could feel all the hurt and sorrow from the new companions very locked down, it made her heart hurt, she silent prayed that she would be enough to help the difficult journey they would face, Mokona snuggled more on the gloved hand.

The local couple who were hosting them arrived with some tea and the man started to chat happy.

-Say, are you a boy or a girl? – the husband asked innocently, Sumire had a endrogenous complexion since on her world she wouldn’t have a body.

-Sumire is Sumire! Just like Mokona is Mokona! But if you need you can use she for Sumire and him for Mokona! – the bunny explained jumping, the other nodded. 

After that the owners of the house explained how the things worked and about kudans and the bond everyone on that world had with one, the travelers were exhausted after that prepared to sleep.

Sumire liked to dream even if she didn’t need to sleep, reapers like her were naturally dream walkers, it was a moment where all the other emotions were silent, the world where Sumire come from there was a special kind of beings known to carry the souls of the dead creatures to the life flow, to become part of the cycle once again, but to do that they had to have the ability to see the soul past with their eyes and sense the emotion of all around them, sometimes they were treated as deity or gods, but then the corruption arrived and everything change.

On that night the dream was different, like Sumire was called here, all dark, soon she was facing a large crow with midnight feathers and galaxy eyes.

\- Oh little one, I can feel your sadness as your suffering, but you still want to help the others, I will lend you my power if you need. - the crow said with a deep voice, Sumire bowed and reached out a hand, the crow slowly bend until his beak was touching the soft palm.

Sumire jerked awake by the input of the emotions, the mask helped to control it and seal the power of the eyes, the others were still sleeping but soon the ninja awoke not long after that everyone except the princess was up and ready to explore the world.

-Wow look at all different foods, what kind of food did you have on your world? -Fai asked when they were walking at  the market place.

A vendor offered an apple to the group and everyone started to discuss what an apple looked like on each world, Sumire silent listened, they bought the apples when Mokona remembered that no one had breakfast yet.

-You will not eat Sumire? – Syoaran asked when the group continued to walk at the market, Mokona jumped to Sumire shoulder to get close to the boy.

-Sumire doesn’t need to eat so Mokona will eat her share! – the being said happy chomping a bite of the offered apple, the reaper could sense the ninja distrust of her and the wizard. 

On the market, a bunch of people with strong kudans started to attack each other but Sumire didn’t detect any real treat or evil intention so she didn’t interfered but Mokona got caught and they couldn’t understand each other anymore, Sumire quickly made a draw of the bunny being on the ground and they all understood that Mokona was translating the language for them, Sumire could still understand everyone but the reaper couldn’t talk with the mask, she did managed to intermediate some communication with signs.

They received an invitation to battle that Syoaran managed to read and leaded the group to the plaza with historical Japanese buildings, they started to understand each other again but sundely a young girl started to attack them.

Sumire was getting mild annoyed at the girl and her kudan, the reaper watched as Fai dodged easely her attacks, Kurogane quickly noticed the ability of the wizard and the trained moves, the fight ended short when the reaper noticed a sudden surge of power and Mokona perked up sensing a feather close, they heard screams when a gigantic kudan appeared.

-There is a feather inside that kudan! - Mokona said after they were together with the group, Syoaran engaged on a battle with the giant kudan.

Syoran was having a hard time trying to reach the feather, Sumire noticed that things could get dangerous and jumped to where he was starting to get caught in the flames on the giant kudan chest.

-Sumire! – the boy said surprised when the reaper gently shoved him out of the flames and jumped inside the kudan ignoring the red hell around them.

-What happened kid? – the ninja asked when he saw the surprised and worried face of the boy.

-Sumire jumped right in the flames. – Fai and Kurogane gasped in shock.

Sundely the kudan stopped to attack and fell shrinking his size until disappeared, they got startled has Sumire landed close to them unscathed holding the feather.

-Sumire! Are you alright? – Syoran asked concerned checking the reaper for injuries, Sumire only nodded and offered the feather to the boy.

-Thank you so much! – he says bowing and holding the feather close to his chest.

When they go check if the boy and the rogue kudan were okay they saw only the boy on the ground with some people trying to help him, they explained to the adventures that the kudan was destroyed and when one kudan was destroyed the handler would mostly die or live like an empty shell.

The boy said it was okay since his kudan was hurting people and was not very strong to beginning with, Sumire kneeled close to the boy and summoned her kudan, a black raven with some silver ornaments who fused with the reaper, the adventures could feel the sudden tremendous power of their companion.

When they fused two black and beautiful wings grow on her back, the reaper reached out a hand and placed on the boy’s chest that started to glow, Sumire slowly raised her hand and together a very similar to the boy figure made of light raised together with it, soon the figure got a more corporeal body and the boy smiled hugging it with his strength back.

-Oh my, your friend must have bonded with a very precious kudan. – the guy who stopped the fight said finally managed to speak.

They got back to avoid further attention and to give the feather to the sleeping princess, Kurogane and Fai stared both very curious at the reaper.

When the princess briefly awoke and didn’t remember Syoaran, Kurogane and Fai left the kid alone on the rain but Sumire followed him.

-I knew the price. – the kid said quietly clenching his fist.

-But I never imagined it would hurt so much. – he started to cry freely, Sumire placed a hand on his shoulder and to the boy surprised hugged him tenderly, the boy felt easy to let it go and hugged back tightly burying his face on the reaper chest, the black wings sheltering them of the rain and covering both from the world, the others kudans did the same.

-Is the emissary of death. – explained the wife about Sumire kudan, they were all on the room eating, the princess was asleep again.

-Wow that make sense if the kudan are in fact gods. – the husband said impressed taking notes for his research.

They decided to stay one more night before going to the next world, on the dream world Sumire was visited again by the big crow.

-Oh little one, I hope that my power had helped you more. – the big crow snuggled close the reaper who gently patted it.

-I enjoyed our brief encounter my friend. – Sumire said feeling the smooths feathers.

-I wish you and your companions a good travel. – the crow said sad feeling the hardships they would face on the future, on the real world Syoran had reached for Sumire’s hand unconsciously. 

Syoran was still sad about the princess memories but after crying and resting a bit he felt a little better, they all said goodbye to the hosts.

On the next world they fell on the middle of a conflict, when they looked around they noticed the scared people looking at them, a man with arrogant attitude arrived, Sumire could feel the men evil intentions, Kurogane noticed the change of body language from the other but before he could ask what happened the man grabbed the princess arm and Syoaran kicked him on the face with full force.

The others companions cheered, a local girl appeared and started to verbally fight the man changing the crowd attention, they decided to help to clean the mess they made on the shop when they arrived, the princess looked at Syoaran not understanding why did he protected her and it made her confused and frustrated, she felt a gently hand on her shoulder and noticed it was the masked companion who Mokona said it was Sumire.

-Don’t worry, you will understand on the future. – she heard like an echo of a gently voice on her mind and nodded.

The local girl dragged them to her home where she lived alone, there she confirmed that they weren’t the Amenosa she was hoping for and the house was attacked by a strong wind, Syoaran covered the princess and Fai grabbed Mokona, Sumire sheltered the other girl.

The black haired girl offered to host them and in return they helped to fix the roof, Sumire worked silent with the complaining ninja on the roofs has Fai passed them the woods and tools, Kurogane complained again saying that the wizard was doing nothing, Sumire stopped working and looked at something far away, the ninja noticed it, the reaper jumped down easily at the same time the kids arrived looking down, Syoaran had some injures the reaper quickly started to attend together with the princess.

Oddly for the travelers the princess sometimes seems to talk or answer someone, they didn’t give much thought blaming the absence of her memories, after the local girls explained more about this world they all prepared to sleep, the princess and the local girl and Sumire shared a room but the last one was watching the moon on the outside, Fai was sleeping hugging Mokona, Kurogane tried to keep awake to see when would Sumire would sleep but soon he was out, Syaoran started to have a nightmare so Sumire held his hand, the boy grabbed the hand tightly on his sleep.

The next day they decided to break in on the ryaban palace since the sudden power grow of the magician was probably connected to a Sakura’s feather, Fai payed Yuuko his staff for the tool to break the palace shield, they decided that Sakura and the local girl would stay after some discussion.

Inside the castle they soon realized they were on a maze, Sumire looked away with a hand stretched sensing the emotions around and pointed on a direction.

-So, what now? – Kurogane say skeptical.

-Come on Kuro puu, Sumire must have sensed something. – the wizard said cheerful avoiding the other’s wrath.

They seem to actually making progression this time walking until Sumire stopped and looked at the magician.

-It looks like my turn this time hun? – similar to what she did Fai stretched out his hands like feeling something on the air, he asked the ninja to break the wall.

After Kurogane cleared the path they arrived on a room where a beautiful lady waited, the ninja rudely asked for who she was, the lady glared at him.

-I had many names over time and many worthless insects passed whom I didn’t let live so watch how you speak to me human. – then she looked at Sumire with an amusing expression.

-But one of you look very unique worth of my attention. – the travelers got on an alert stance sensing the murderous aura of the lady.

The room changed to a big lake with a aboboda on the middle and some stone pillar out of the water, on the air big spheres floated, one exploded next to Syoaran and corroded his clothes, he quickly jumped avoiding other attacking spheres when he stepped on the lake, his leg quickly got wounded by burns.

-The water on the lake it the same as the water on the spheres. – the lady said with a grimm, the spheres attacked everyone, Kurogane and Fai managed to make a staff from a broken wood pilar, Sumire could feel Syoaran pain from the wound and grabbed him when he slipped not managing to stand very well and almost got hit by a sphere.

-Thank you. – Sumire carried the boy easily while dogging other spheres ignoring the boy pleas to let him go, the others decided that Syaran must be the one to continue since he was injured.

Without mud ceremony Sumire tossed the boy at the ninja direction, he landed on his staff and managed to get out of the place, Syoaran noticed the pain on his leg subsided after getting close to the reaper.

The pretty lady got angry and summoned more spheres from the lake and made them explode creating a corrosive rain, Sumire summoned her wings and managed to blow all the drops away with a strong flap, the pretty lady looked annoyed.

-How bothersome, I guess it would be this way since you have a reaper with you. – she summoned a big sphere and attacked Fai who tried to break it but it expended on top of him almost engulfing the wizard on a corrosive wave, Kurogane only had the time to hit the wizard out of the sphere way, he would have fallen on the lake but Sumire caught the blond and helped him to reach another pillar.

-Kuromoo you meaaan. – complained the wizard coughing, the pretty lady talked about another person managing to last long like them and they noticed it was the local girl mother, she got once angry again when she remembered the one who imprisoned her and thicked the rain, the ninja and the wizard noticed that Sumire stood still on a pillar and once again her wings sprouted on her back and reached out until it was covering the two of them sheltering from the rain.

-That will not last very long even for you reaper. – the pretty lady said attacking with more spheres but wings protected Fai and Kurogane, the magic there was influenced by the magic of the feather, even for Sumire she would not be able to defend them for to long.

-That little…- Kurogane glared at the reaper and Sumire lifted a hand showing four fingers.

-Four minutes hm…- Fai concluded and Sumire nodded, the ninja smiled.

-Is more than I need. – they started to push close to the aboboda sheltered from the rain and most of the attacks thanks to the wings, they had to protected themselves from some of the spheres, they were running out of time Sumire was starting to feel tired, if she had all of her power she could have defeated the lady already.

The lady seeing that her attacks wasn’t effective against the duo she tossed a sphere on Sumire direction who couldn’t move while protecting the other two, they gasped in shock when the sphere hit the reaper right on, Sumire staggered and crunched on one knee but hold up the protection, that made Kurogane to push even harder and Fai focus on reaching the pretty lady.

Kurogane landed a powerful hit on stone on the lady’s head ornament and broke it, the room got back to normal, the lady smiled and give a thank you kiss on the ninja cheek, she said she could feel Syoaran fighting the evil father and son, she looked at the reaper who was still crouched down.

-Oh reaper, I hope for your forgiveness. – the reaper looked at her and simple nodded, the lady vanished.

Fai reached out to help Sumire up but the reaper simple lifted a hand on a signal to him stop and slowly got up, most of Sumire clothes was burned, not so burned has the other two but still burned, the mask had some melted holes that made most of the reaper lower face appear.

Since the mask was compromised so was it affect, the reaper flinched feeling the pain Syaoran felt and ignored fighting the father, it wasn’t shielding her from all of the emotions, only a little of it.

The local girl arrived with Sakura with a magic tool liberating the ones under the evil father control, the father tempted the local girl saying he could even resurrect the girl’s mother if she wanted to, Sumire feeling the conflict was over got back to the house.

-Fai, Kurogane! – Syoaran greeted holding the sleeping princess after retrieving the feather.

-Where is Sumire? – he asked concerned.

-It appears the fight was a little taxing at our companion. – Fai answered calmly.

-I see. – the boy looked down sad, other people got hurt because of his quest to find the feathers and now he was most certain that the reaper helped on the moments of pain.

On the house Sumire was trying to recover her energies, she could feel the seal on the mask weakening, when the others arrived they all looked concerned to the companion who was sit on the ground laying on the wall supporting her back, when the local girl got close and placed a hand on the reaper’s arm the being jolted like receiving a shock.

Fai gently held the local girl hand taking away from the distressful companion.

-It appears that right now Sumire can’t handle being touched. – he explained, the girl apologized and left to grab some medicine and clothes for them to wear.

Kurogane noticed that the reapers clothes started to mend itself, she was looking exhausted almost to the point to pass out, he was curious about her wings that was hidden once again.

-It was something pretty stupid you did there. – the ninja said while seating some distance from the reaper.

-What Kuro pun is trying to say is “thank you” for saving our lives. – the wizard translated, since the ninja was tired he only death glared at the blond.

-I sorry. – Syoaran bowed on the ground in front of the older ones.

-There is nothing to apologize kid, I did it because I wanted to. – Kurogane grumpily said.

-Me too. – Fai agreed, the boy looked up moved by them and looked at Sumire who stretched a hand at him with the palm up, he felt tears and accepted the gesture by hovering his hand palm down above hers.

The local girl arrived with medicine and a healer who helped everyone, to Sumire they gave a pack of herbs and water and an isolated room to her tend her own wounds.

On the next day, the whole town was there to said goodbye, the travelers thanked the girl and everyone who helped them, they were still preoccupied with the reaper that still seemed exhausted, the clothes had mended so has the mask but the way Sumire moved it appeared there were still some wounds, the ninja noticed.


	2. The forgotten mask

On the next world, they arrived on a dense forest close to a deep lake, they decided to camp there waiting to Sakura awake, she had fell asleep after arriving, Sumire tried to get some rest but the emotions were overwhelming if continued like that the reaper would have to go on a deep sleep, reapers can’t regain their strength without balance and it was something hard to find since Fei Wang.

Syoaran was happy to have discovered something knew and they travelled to the next world, after passing on the quieter world Sumire managed to fix the mask at some extent, the companions were all alleviated to see the reaper better.

Again, the reaper body language changed arrived on the new town, Kurogane could notice the heavy atmosphere on the place, soon a bunch of man arrived demanding their business on the town, after a doctor intervene and explained to them that the children was mysteriously disappearing they understood the motive, Mokona confirmed it felt a feather energy on the place so they decided to investigate, they changed to local clothes, Sumire’s clothes changed when they arrived.

-This place is strange. – Kurogane said after visiting some places with the boy and the blond man.

-Is that why you made the princess and Sumire stay on the inn Kuro papa? – Fai teased dogging the man’s fury.

-The princess could bring to much attention and that strange fellow don’t seem to have fully recovered. – he explained after calming down.

-You think Sumire will be fine? – the boy asked concerned.

-You really grown attached hm? – the wizard gently said, the boy nodded shyly.

-She helped me. – Syoaran said shyly

\- My guess she can feel the emotions and being affected by them, remember when we were on the palace? I think she was following the stronger emotion on the tower but on the way the witch emotions got stronger confusing Sumire. – they nodded agreeing. 

The others were still out until the night arrived, Sakura awake feeling ashamed to only sleep, the princess noticed Sumire resting on a sofa close by, she smiled happy that her friend managed to rest, the reaper had admitted to the girl of not having fully recovered from the fight.

The princess looked at the peaceful scenario outside when she saw the golden-haired princess, she let out a gasp and Sumire awake startled, the princess quickly turned to see the other.

-I’m sorry Sumire, I didn’t wanted to awake you. – the reaper got on a sitting position.

-Is okay, there is not much rest I can take here, the people are too scared, what happened? – the princess turned to the window again and noticed the golden-haired princess was gone.

-I thought I saw the princess. – she said uncertain, was she still half asleep?

-Is okay, maybe is important that you saw her, try to sleep some more I will wait the others downstairs. – the princess nodded feeling guilty to have awake her friend, Sakura thought it was odd that only she could hear the reaper.

On the next morning Sakura was the last to get ready, and was greeting everyone when she saw Sumire flinch, before she could ask if she was okay they heard a scream outside and soon the whole city was outside.

-My child! -  a woman screamed sorrowful, the travelers arrived.

-So, it wasn’t a dream. – the princess said low but one of the soldiers heard and glared sharp at her, Syoaran stood in between them glaring at the soldier.

Sakura explained that she saw a golden-haired woman outside at night and all the city started to panic, Sumire felling all of that placed a hand on her masked forehead, the princess looked concerned at her, the medic arrived and managed to calm the people a little.

They interview some townsfolk to gather some information, this time Sakura and Sumire were together, later on the inn again Sumire talked to Sakura, the others watching quickly understood that the princess could hear the spirits so she could hear Sumire, that also indicated that the reaper was another being from human.

-Sumire said that one person that we talked today is  _ deceiving _ . – she translated.

-Can’t she tell which one? -  Syoaran asked, Sumire shakes her head.

-Sumire said there is too much emotions already, but is someone who people feel safe around. – 

Later they visited the castle from the books, Syaoran was reading while riding the horse without looking at the way, Sakura was riding together with Sumire, they arrived at the castle and saw a river with strong currents impossible to pass, they all agreed that it would be impossible to pass if you are with children, when they turned they saw by the trees the mayor riding back to the town, Sakura looked at the reaper but Sumire shook her head, it wasn’t him.

-Everyone is very anguished. – Sumire said to the princess when they got back, Sakura nodded sad.

The doctor had just visiting the girl who was friend of the one who disappeared and walked close to greet the travelers, Sumire looked deep on the man feeling something off about the doctor, but on the village the emotions around made it difficult to notice what it was, back in the room Syoaran was talking about the things he observed and Kurogane was fighting Mokona since the white bunny keep crawling the ninjas clothes when they were walking.

In the night when everyone got ready to sleep the princess and the reaper shared the same room, Sakura and Sumire would try to stay awake to see if the golden-haired princess would appear again, the girl was sleepy but the cold from the open window kept her awake, they talked about what could be the reason for the village troubles.

-What about your injuries Sumire? – the girls asked concerned sitting close to the other.

-I’m healing by little but being on a place with such much sorrow and anguish it make it difficult to restore my energies, if this continues I will have to go on hibernation. – Sumire looked at the window avoiding to see the sad face of her friend before Sakura could say something she saw a figure on her vision field.

-The golden-haired princess! – Sakura and Sumire both watched has the figure appeared and one by one the children started to leave the houses and follow her.

-The children! They are following her! – the princess was conflicted between fallow the children or wake up the others but seeing that they were getting away she jumped out the window to Sumire surprise.

They followed until the children stopped in front of the castle, the golden-haired princess stopped in front of the river and suddenly the current halted and the children managed to walk over a hidden bridge just below the water Sukura felt a wave of tiredness and fell on the ground asleep Sumire managed to hold her before she  reached the ground, distracted by checking if Sakura was okay the reaper felt a sharp pain on her head and passed out on the snow.

-Sakura, Sumire are you awake? – Fai called on the morning tapping the door since no one answered the magician opened the door and gasped has no one was on the room, downstairs someone shouted.

-Foreigners! Get ou! More children disappeared this time 7 of them at the same time! – the general said while rudely walking towards them, the doctor intervene saying no one got out last night but the general noticed the other two missing.  

On the castle, Sakura awake on the cold floor confused where she was, she tried to see where she was but it was dark and when she tried to walk she tripped on the chain on her foot, after sometime she could see a little getting used to the darkness, she saw the big room with a lot of beds and a big paint of the princess, close to her on the ground Sumire was down chained and unconscious.

-Sumire! Are you ok? – the princess gently shakes the other awaking the reaper who sat and felt the painful bruise on the back of her head.

-Yes, here is quiet, like almost without other persons. – the reaper could feel strange muted emotions of children, they heard a sound of tiny feet on the outside of the room, all the missing children were there, Sumire grabbed the chains on Sakura foot and broke it followed by hers, they silent followed the children.

They reached a place where the children got inside a whole in the wall behind a portrait of the princess, Sakura tried to speak with one of them but suddenly all of them turned to stare her, a light appeared and formed the spirit of the golden-haired princess, they noticed looking at the hole on the wall that the children were digging out of a stone of ice one of Sakura’s feather.

One of them finally managed to break it out and bring it to Sakura, the golden-haired princess explained how she have saved the children 300 years ago, but now she was dead and only Sakura and Sumire could see her, the reaper kneeled down at gently placed a hand on the child head.

-Someone put them on hypnoses. – Sakura gasped shocked.

-Who could have done that? – both of the princess looked concerned at the children that had no focus on her eyes.

-Sakura! – the doctor called while running toward their direction.

-You would hurt yourself walking barefoot. – he gently said reaching for the girl but Sumire got between them looking at the doctor.

-It was him Sakura, now that we are away from the villagers emotions I can feel his true intentions. – Sumire said while halted the doctor action.

-How did you know that I was barefoot? – Sakura asked scared holding the feather close.

-You are just like that boy, to clever for your own good. – the face of the doctor changed to a sinister one and he jumped to get the feather but Sumire stopped him.

-Get out of my way. – the doctor shouted and attacked with a strange looking dagger, he tried again to get the princess but she ran away, he managed to pass the reaper and prepare to attack with the knife, on that moment the travelers arrived and watched in shock while the reaper was stabbed on the chest by the doctor, Sumire gasped feeling an evil aura and poison on the dagger.

-Sumire! – Sakura shouted, Syoaran started to walk on their direction but the doctor pointed the knife at the princess.

-But didn’t the princess capture the children? – one of the villagers said but the ghost started to explain and Sakura said to them the real history, the doctor got angry and attacked the princess but Sumire managed to get up and protect the princess again this time the dagger got stuck on the reaper stomach.

Now disarmed Syoaran kicked the doctor right on his head, Fai and Kurogane tried to help Sumire but the castle started to collapse, they had no choice but to grab the children and get out of there, they had to have faith they would get out somehow, the doctor awoke and started to run towards them, the boy helped Sumire walk, all of them having difficulties because of the raising water, at some point the doctor got behind injuring his foot and got caught by the falling debris .

When Syoaran activated a door by princess Emeraude guide they got sucked out of the castle to the strong currents of the river, Fai and Kurogane and Mokona were silent waiting at the river bank watching has the castle collapsed when a big winged shadow sprouted from the water and landed close to them, it was Sumire holding Syoaran and Sakura.

-Everyone! – Mokona cried in relief, the ghost princess returned the feather to Sakura and gave her a warning, someone was watching them, Sumire collapsed unconscious on the ground, Kurogane easily lifted the reaper bridal style and Syoaran helped the princess.

They were back on the town where everyone was happy has the children got back to their families and homes, they tended Sumires wounds the best they could but the reaper remained unconscious, Sakura stayed by her friend side when she could, holding her hand and praying Sumire would awake.

Only the next day the reaper started to awake, the traveler all looked at their companion who slowly moved and sat leaning heavily on the pillows, since she was still with the mask they all waited to see how she would react, the princess smiled and Sumire gently petted her hair.

-The town is so much better, I managed to recover my strength a little. – Sumire explained, and thanked them for not removing the mask.

-The white manjuu would not shut about it. – the ninja said grumpy but relieved internally, Mokona jumped on the bed on Sumire lap.

-Mokona protected the innocent from the evil ninja! – Mokona said bouncing.

They wanted to stay a few more days to wait for Sumire to recover but on that moment Yuuko contacted the group through the Mokonas saying they have to go to the next world, Kurogane got angry but Sumire held the ninja arm who calmed himself.

-There must be a reason, right? – the boy asked, the witch looked sad at him.

-There is, but I cannot say since the price would too high. – Sumire nodded and got up with the help of the ninja, they said a quick goodbye to the town mayor and they got to the next world.


	3. The sleeping mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapters have strange lenghts and narration since i wrote it without thinking in separating by chapters, i was writing has i was reading the manga.

When they arrived on the next world they got a happy reception, they easily registered themselves and managed to get some money exchanging the clothes from the other worlds, Fai was the one who registered them and since he didn’t know how to write that language he drawn some pictures and the names for Fai and Sakura was Big Kitty and Small Kitty and Syoaran and Kurogane was Small Doggie and Big Doggie and for Sumire was Black Bird.

When they arrived the new home, they arranged the rooms and some furniture for them, they were all concerned at Sumire who seemed to get more tired, at the night time arrived the reaper simple didn’t had enough strength.

Later on the night they got attacked by a strange creature, Syoaran and Kurogane quickly avoided the attacks, Fai sheltered the princess and Mokona while supporting the reaper , the boy and the ninja attacked but the monster was unaffected, it managed to land an attack on the boy.

Suddenly the monster let out a shriek and disappeared on shadows, they looked puzzled to where the monster was, the ninja called out the boy’s blind eye.

-Sumire! – Mokona said concerned when the reaper crumpled on the ground.

-It was Sumire who made the monster disappear, I saw her invoking the shadows. – Fai said worried that it drained the little strength Sumire managed to gather.

\- We could have handled it. – Kurogane scolded while helping the reaper on a sitting position supporting her, the reaper looked at Sakura who looked startled at her.

-Sumire will enter hibernation. – they all halted and looked at Sumire, Sakura held her hand.

-She said here is quiet so she will take advantage of it, is not for us be concerned since she will heal while on hibernation. – Sakura fought some tears sad seeing her friend so weak.

-How long will you be on this hibernation thing? – the ninja asked with an serious tone that hidded his worries, by the time they traveled and fought together the reaper had grown on Kurogane.

-She said it will depends on the extension of the wounds. – Sumire patted the princess in the hair gently and then started to float while two big wings grew and close around her body like a black cocoon of feathers. After closed, it shrank size until it had half meter length, the princess gently embraced the cocoon prying to her friend recover soon, they receive another message from Yuuko.

-What do you want now? – the ninja said on a bad mood.

-My my, just has I was thinking offering some help. – teased the witch.

-Sorry Yuuko, it just that we are concerned about Sumire. – Syoaran apologized, the witch got serious again.

-So, she had to enter hibernation in the end. – Sakura held the cocoon tightly.

-Sumire specie will enter hibernation to heal themselves since is the only effective way for them to isolate the emotions around them. – Fai sat beside the princes and gently felt the feathers of the cocoon while the witch explained.

-Do you know how long will it take? – the boy asked remembering when the reaper helped him and now he wanted to do something to help her.

-Sometime it took months or even years. -  they all looked startled at Yuuko.

-But if is placed inside here. – she showed an oval shaped glass vessel.

– It will help her recover faster and keep her safe until she is ready to awake. – the vessel was slightly bigger then the cocoon and had golden ornaments on top and bottom.

-And what would be the price? – the witch gave a small sad smile.

-Is already been paid. – they looked at each other and nodded. Yuuko also said that a place with natural light, incense and flowers would also help.

Inside the cocoon Sumire had some notion of what was happening on the outside and what kind of world that was, she discovered that the reason she felt that place so quiet was because it was a virtual reality so the emotions here was just copies. 

She was recovering from not only the recent wounds but some from before their journey started.

The travelers quickly build up a place close to a window to place Sumire, the vessel floated a little above the surface it was placed, and every day they would place incenses and flower close to it.

-It remembers the shrine we have on the nihon country. – Kurogane said watching the cocoon.

-I encounter some similar before. – Syoaran said remembering some trips with his father.

-That would make sense, on the fight with that witch she called Sumire “reaper”. – Fai and Kurogane were puzzled of why since then.

-You think Sumire is a really a reaper? – Fai asked amused by the idea.

-Yuuko once said that a reaper had many meanings and responsible for many things, their significance would change through time, place and world. – Mokona explained.

-So, it means that on Sumire world, reapers would be normal deities? – Fai asked while happily playing with Mokona who started to dance.

Sumire smiled, her friends made extra careful to place fresh flowers and a place where the sunlight hit, it was true, on her world the reapers were common but they had the important task of life and death, keepers of the balance and protectors of the life energy flow, but that was before the corruption and the devastation of her world, on a last resort to stop Fei Wang the remaining reapers made a wish to the witch to Sumire have the power to stop the wicked wizard. The reapers were very powerful beings, they already had the power to stop him, what they needed was the way to do that.

So Yuuko granted the wish, Sumire would not only have the meanings to defeat Fei Wang but after defeating Fei Wang she would return the life back to the world, that was with the price of the remaining reapers. Sumire was their beloved leader so with a heavy heart she accepted her friends wishes being the last reaper on her world, the dimensional witch thought it was ironic, the world that Fei Wang ruined would be the reason of his doom.

The strange anomalies on that world made the travelers investigate further to see if that has some relation to a Sakura Feather.

Sumire could feel when Kurogane and Fai fought or when Syoaran was surprised by the appearance of his old mentor, the ninja started to train the boy and Mokona gave them chocolate cake to Valentine’s day. It was, at some extend, peaceful days.

When Fai got attacked, Sakura and Mokona were hiding, the wizard grabbed Sumire cocoon to protected it, on a movement his injured leg gave out and he got struck, he thought it was strange that he didn’t felt any pain.

-He said we should hide and tried to protect Sumire cocoon. – Mokona said crying, Sakura was in no condition to say what happened when Kurogane and Syoaran arrived.

-But it makes no sense, Yuuko’s vessel should keep Sumire safe, it looked like they just disappeared. – Sakura hugged Mokona and they both cried, Syoaran clenched his fist fighting back tears, the ninja manages to hide his sadness.

On the real-world Fai awake surprised, the manager explained to him they were on the virtual game and showed him Sumire’s cocoon that the reaper had transformed in to, after entered the game, it was still inside the vessel, since it kept showing mental activity they thought it would better to keep her inside the game but since they both “died” is was safe to remove it from the game, Fai looked at his friends concerned of what could be happening to them, he hugged the vessel tightly and felt the surface becoming warm, he silent thanked the reaper.

Syoran was the next to awake after he lost to his former mentor.

-So, this is a virtual reality game. – Syoaran walked around with Fai, the wizard was carrying the vessel and they reached where the manager was waiting to talk with them.

Kurogane fought the ex-mentor the fight was halted by something Mokona spouted on the middle of them, the feather started to react making the ex-mentor to be transported to the next dimension, Mokona got pulled by the magic, they all started to change back on their old clothes at the same time everything around got back to normal because of that Syoaran and the ninja managed to keep their swords.

Sakura awoke feeling a warm air and the smell of a forest, confused she managed to remember she felt asleep arriving the new world, she was covered with Syoaran cape and cradling the vessel, a noise made her jump surprised and the boy appeared jumping down of a tall tree he explained they were transported to a new world while she was asleep.

-The others are exploring with Mokona to try feel if there is any feather around. – Sakura nodded and looked at the vessel passaging a gentle hand on the surface that got warm under the touch.

-I hope Sumire will be alright. – she said sad, the boy silent agree, the princes placed the vessel on a soft ground close to some flowers where a ray of light shined, suddenly they were attacked by a rain of coconuts, Syoaran deflected them with kicks but one of the attackers activated a trap that caught the princess, the boy got distracted for a moment that was enough for a coconut hit him on the back his head making him fall unconscious on the ground, the princess shouted in vain as the attacker appeared and take away Syoaran and the vessel, the princess struggled with the trap.

A few moments later the others arrived and quickly helped her get down, they heard as the distressed girl explained what happened. 

-What about his training on the outo country? – the ninja complained while running towards the direction the princess saw the attackers.

-Woo Kuro puu is so strict. - joked the wizard, they speeded up when saw smoke but when they arrived at the place they halted surprised by seeing the boy eating together with the attackers who Kurogane judge it looked like oversized bunnies.

-Are you alright? – Sakura felt the bump on the back of Syoaran head, the boy smiled reassuring the girl.

-Where is Sumire? – Syoaran pointed at some altar made on a stone with the vessel on the center with lots of flower incenses and some beautiful colored stones like offering. 

-I’m glad. – the princess sighed approaching the altar while Syoaran explained what the locals said.

-So, they are being attacked by a strange demon? – Fai was eating together relaxed with the locals while the boy explained what happened while Kurogane was being overwhelmed by the curious hyperactive locals. 

Fai stayed with the locals since the locals demanded that one must stay and they didn’t want to leave the vessel behind so the wizard agreed to, he talked some more with the locals until someone brought the Sakura’s Feather and started to make a ceremony for commemoration of the defeat of the demon, they thought it was strange that Mokona didn’t reacted with the feather being so close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although I use "her" for Sumire, remember that it does not have explicit characteristics of any gender. I only use "she" because i thought it got confused using "they" when i first write it.   
> If you are liking please leave some kudos so i that i have some feedback to keep posting. :)  
> Thanks for reading!


	4. The lost soul mask

On the next world something happened and they end up being separated, Sumire got with Fai and Kurogane who couldn’t understand each other but Kurogane could understand the language being close to what it was spoke on the Nihon country, they were made to fight, one time an arrow was going straight to Fai’s back but it was deflected by a magic shield the vessel made.

They fought for some months before Kurogane and Fai encounter Syoaran on the battlefield, but since for some reason they had different color eyes the boy didn’t had certain of who they were and Sumire vessel was hidden on Fai’s quiver, on the Yasha Castle the lord Yasha had some kind of link with the vessel and let them both stay.

On another place Fei Wang watched has the travelers got on worlds that wasn’t on his plans, at the beginning he blamed the Witch of Dimensions but he also felt a strange power interfering.

When Ashura managed to strike the other general some people tried to intervene but suddenly the vessel appeared and didn’t let anyone close, the travelers looked surprised at it, they could only watch has Yasha disappeared embraced by the other lord and on the light that scattered from the body a Sakura Feather appeared, Ashura called Syoaran close, the boy walked passing the barrier.

-Yasha was an illusion made from the feather, he was already dead a long time ago. – he explained sad, he gave the feather to Syoaran. The reaper's vessel started to glow and grow, the glass vessel disappeared in light leaving the big feathered cocoon that slowly opened to reveal Sumire on her different form, her cloak appeared to be made from pure shadow that didn’t touch the ground with silver ornaments that seems weightless , the reaper’s face was bare and had a beautiful androgynous face with some pale markings, but the most outstanding thing was the reaper’s eyes,  pupiless eyes that the same time it seems like endless darkness it had colors like the galaxy with millions of stars, on her hand a beautiful staff, two pair of gray wings sprouted from her back, everyone watching halted hypnotized by the beauty of the reaper.

The ground started to shake braking the moment, slowly the warriors started to disappear to the world surface, down they could see the Moon Castle brake and fall marking an end of years of war for the two clans, on the Moon Castle was only the travelers and Ashura.

-Is my wish too big to be granted even for the castle? – Ashura asked already knowing the answer, Sumire lowered down and reach a hand to the lord.

-The one’s dead cannot return to life. – the reaper said without moving her mouth, the lord embraced Yasha sword and looked again to the winged being.

-You are an emissary of death, aren’t you? – Sumire nodded in response.

-You helped the witch to grant my wish. – the travelers looked surprised to their companion.

-I needed time to recover myself so in exchange I would help bring the balance the feather broke. – the Dimensional Witch explained that because of the feather Yasha soul couldn’t move on and making Ashura soul to suffer, but the power of the feather made impossible to even Sumire free Yasha so she needed Ashura to make the wish to face Yasha in combat and defeat him, after that she could collect Yasha and Ashura soul to grant Ashura last wish of being gods for the future generations.

-And now to my next wish. – Ashura said a whisper lowering his head, the reaper nodded and made the others start to transport to the surface, they tried to shout and run but soon they weren’t on the Moon Castle anymore.

On the Moon Castle Ashura grabbed the reaper’s hand looking at her beautiful eyes, before he could notice he felt so compelled to keep looking, it was like the eyes got close and the galaxy involved him and suddenly he floated weightless and an emotion of peace warmed him, he felt a presence close and when Ashura turned he saw Yasha smiling at him, they embraced each other and finally their souls were able to move on.

On the Moon Castle a tear fell of Sumire eyes, she had felt and seen all the two warriors past and pains, she looked at the moon who seemed so close and once again remembered her home world that was now only in her memories, she summoned her mask again and transformed her clothes before flying to where her companions were.

-Sumire you are awake! – Mokona jumped at the reaper who caught the white bunny being and petted it making Mokona laugh, Sakura approached and smiled surprised to see her friend well.

-So, you are really a Shinigami, hn? – Kurogane stared at the reaper.

-Same at the same time different. – Sumire signed making the ninja confused.

-Kurogane don’t understand! – Mokona mocked the ninja and bounced to Fai’s shoulder scaping the other wrath, Syoaran approached the princess and the feather reacted going to her, the princess fell immediately asleep, Mokona also reacted and started transporting the travelers to another world.

-Don’t separated them, please– asked Syoaran to the remaining warriors of both parts, Sumire involved the party with her wings so them not being separated again.

When they arrived Sumire folded her wings hiding it, the travelers looked around and noticed they were on the Shura district once again.

-You travelers got lucky! We are on the middle of a celebration! – cheered a temple man, they looked around amazed that the once enemy parts now danced and walked together, they arrived at the temple where the statue of Ashura and Yasha were together, when they approached Sumire raised her hand towards the statue summoning the swords inside it, Mokona transported it to Yuuko.

Kurogane wanted to grab some wine from the party but Mokona started to transport them, Sumire once again involved the party and they got to the next world.  

Syoaran awoke startled from a nightmare, he felt he was holding something on his hand and gasped surprised to see it was Sumire’s gloved hand.

-I sorry Sumire! – the reaper petted the boy on the head who blushed, suddenly Mokona appeared bouncing.

-Not fair Sumire! Mokona wanted to awake Syoaran! – complained jumped on the bed.

After that Mokona and Sumire got out giving the boy time to get ready for the day on the new technologic world, he got downstairs where they were assembling the flying race like cars to the race that had a Sakura feather has the prize, Sumire’s car had a slim center with a wide black wing on each side.

-But the race is super dangerous! – a salesman said when Sakura and Kurogane got buy some parts.

-Is okay, we have an amazing teacher! – Sakura smiled sweetly making the man’s heart melt, it was true about the teacher, since Sumire was the only one with the experience of flying she thought the basics for the others who all acquired the skills for flying the cars very easy.    

The director of the race was totally in love with Sakura’s cuteness and watched close when the race begging, because of the nerves Sakura had a clumsy start but thanks to Syoaran she managed to get back on tracks, Fai and Kurogane were close to the usual race leaders but Sumire was almost trespassing them to the narrator surprised, on a moment of the race the director made an appearance showing a fake feather.

Sumire ended on 3th place, the car had an amazing ability of speed and quick maneuvers, the ones who already finished watched has some obstacles surprised the remaining contestants.

The next day Syoaran, Sakura and Sumire were walking on the market being greeted by some fans when a group of flyers enter their way.

-We want to have a little chat with you. – asked the leader, Syoaran positioned himself in front of the princess but Sumire put a hand on his shoulder signed they didn’t have any ill intentions so he relaxed.

They got interviewed the in a chair that didn’t registered anything guilty from Syoaran and Sakura but from Sumire it didn’t registered anything at all, when they got back Yuuko called them saying she had their clothes and had to pay the price if they wanted it back and also had yet to give her presents for the white day.

-Sumire already gave Yuuko a gift! – Mokona bounced on Sumire’s shoulder.

-Why? You don’t even eat. – Kurogane asked annoyed at the witch plans.

-Kurogane is meaaan, is the intention that its matter. – the Mokona faked disappointment.

-What did you give? – Fai asked curious,  _ “A set of clothes” _ Sumire signed.

-This whole set was the gift. – Yuuko showed the beautiful dress, collar and hairpin she was wearing.

-Is a beautiful gift! – Sakura cheered pumped up to also find a nice gift for Yuuko.

Sumire and Syoaran trained with Sakura since the princess sometimes had some difficulties with the controls but with her friends helping she was quickly improving.

On the day of the second part of the race the director Tomoyo made the contestants draw random positions balls to see what place would wich one start. Obviously Sakura got 1th place, Syoaran got 15th place, Fai got 11th place, Kurogane 9th place and Sumire 4th place.

They all got on the positions on the strange monument and a big air screen of countdown begin, Sakura gave a nervous look at Sumire who was closer and the reaper gave a thumb up to her. The girl looked at front again with more confident face focused on giving her best on the race.

The narrator quickly explained the racer’s must get three marker that were scattered on the way, the race begun with Sakura being passed behind by the others but the princess calmed herself and continued the race, Sumire managed to stay on 4th place the reaper looked at her compass on her right gloved hand, Kurogane quickly managed to get on 1th place.

On a part of the race all of them were guided to a normal flight path on the middle of the buildings, Kurogane managed to still lead making some daring movements, Fai managed to get closer to 5th place, the compass started to bip indicating they were close to the key locations to get the markers but they only spotted a big sphere who looked that had some small disks inside, Fai managed to pass until second place and curious got close to the sphere that exploded surprising everyone, the wizard managed to quickly grab one mark by reflex.

Sumire fell to 6th place because the one in front her missed the timing of the sphere making her halt to readjust her own timing but managed to continue the race, the next ones behind had a hard time because the sphere had a malfunction making it explode, Sakura managed to get the last one, two more  were disqualified.

The next checkpoint was to pass on a big tube called The Dragon’s Tube that keep moving changing its form. Kurogane had dropped some places but managed to pass the dragons tube.

Fai that was just behind got caught on the tube malfunction making the movements dangerous erratic and fell on the water together with three other contestants, the tube was quick fixed by the time Sumire reached it, she had some trouble since her car wasn’t built for tight curves he was close now with Syoran on 7th place.

The canyons had the third key place, the reaper flied this time without difficult regained 3th position close to the ninja. Behind them, Syoaran got on a middle of a crash and had to get out of the race, now there was only Kurogane, Sakura and Sumire on the race. 

On the lobby Syoaran reunited with Fai who was watching the race on a big screen.

-Kura tan is so competitive. – he mused looking the fierce look on the ninja eyes.

-Yes, but Sumire is also good. – the boy looked at their companion who started to push more with the velocity and maneuvers that came so naturally at her.

-But Sakura is very well on the race. – both cheered for Sakura who had a focused look.

-With only 9 contestants now, it will be a tight race! – they heard the narrator saying while flying above the canyon.

-Now the Black Bird assume the 2th place! – Sumire quickly manage to get advantage on more wider places, on the geyser waters other contestant got cough and only left 8 contestants, Sakura passed the shooting waters with skills and disputed the 2th place with Sumire.

They passed the geysers, Sakura was disputing the first place with Kurogane but suddenly the water sprouted in front of them, that geyser was different and more violent, it missed Sakura by little but would hit Kurogane’s car, quickly Sumire shielded it but placing her car under the other, the water hit both with force and everyone gasped has they vanished on the strong water.

The ones watching all left speechless when they saw both car falling on the water, the cars had some missing parts and other broken places. Sakura stopped looking concerned, Sumire emerged holding an unconscious ninja, others contestants passed the princess.

-Go! – Sumire said to the princess and pointed to her continue, Sakura nodded and continued the race, soon a medical team arrived and reached them.

On the infirmary Sumire was having a hard time trying to explain she was alright while the other paramedic helped Kurogane who was waking up.

-Please miss, we need to tend you, your body temperature is too low! – the medic passed a device again on Sumire who registered low temperature for a human being.

-I believe is normal for her sir. – Fai arrived and Sumire looked relieved, the magician looked concerned to the ninja.

-I can’t believe it, you friend is probably alive only with a minor concussion because of you, were you using a minor armor? Is not illegal on the race. – the medic tried again tend Sumire who nodded confirmed she was fine.

-Will Kuro papa be alright? – Fai asked making the medic change attention.

-Yes, he will be fine, maybe a minor headache, it would be much worse if it wasn’t for your friend. – the medic turned to try again to making the reaper receive medical attention but the reaper was gone.

-Is the race already ended? – Kurogane awoke, the medic tried to make him lay down again but only receive a death glare from the ninja.

-It is almost finishing. – Kurogane dried himself on a machine and without the medic consent got back to the lobby where Syoaran and Sumire were watching the race sitting on a sofa, a boy that Syoaran had helped on the race was happily chatting with him.

-Look Syoaran! Your father is fine! I will try to find my friends, bye! – Kurogane glare at the wizard who gave a relaxed cat smile ignoring the murderous aura.

-You ok? – the ninja placed himself at the reaper’s side who give a nod.

-Good. – Kurogane glared the screen.

-And that is close to a “thank you” Kuro tan will say. – Fai was spread on the other side of the sofa like a lazy cat, the ninja let out a “che” to hide his embarrassment. Sumire reached out on the Kurogane’s head and placed a gently hand relieving the dizziness he was feeling.

-Thanks. – Fai and Syoaran gasped in surprise and Kurogane averted his friend’s eyes.

Sakura won the race and everyone cheered filling the lobby with screams and whistles, over all the city the big screens showed the princess happy smile and confetti fell all over the place, they arrived to see Sakura receiving the energy battery. Syoaran and Sumire managed to get close but the other two stood a little behind.

-Kuro tan is always mad but still with us. – the wizard says to his confused friend.

-Syoaran never smiled, he seemed always so depressed and pained, and Sakura used to be so anxious. – they both looked at the children.

-Sumire kept her distance. – the wizard paused looking at the reaper who was clapping together with the boy cheering the princess.

-Look at them now, the kids doing their best to smile. – Kurogane looked at the wizard serious, the other didn’t even had notice that he too had change through the journey. 

-You have change too. – the wizard looked puzzled at him, the party continued all day until later night.

The travelers were passing some time on the lobby, Sakura was holding the trophy still with the feather since she would fell asleep if she claimed it.

-Is Kurogane head alright? – Sakura asked concerned, Mokona was jumping over the place drinking.

-Is alright. – the ninja was drinking passing some time on the sofa, the worst of the concussion Sumire had healed it and he wasn’t feeling the headache the doctors said he would.

-And Sumire? – the reaper nodded.

-I’m alright. -she silent answered to the princess, the wizard also confirmed he was fine.

Sakura asked to Syoran more firmly knowing the boy tended to hide his injuries, she thanked everyone since without them she couldn’t have reached so far.

-It was all thanks to Sumire’s lessons, she is a great teacher. – they all thanked.

One of the director main racers arrived to give his congratulations to the girl, Fai had started to drink and Kurogane was discussing with Mokona.

-Did you find out who was cheating? – the boy asked.

-No, not yet. – he answered a little troubled, Mokona jumped to Fai’s shoulder to escape the ninja but suddenly stopped and grabbed its ears.

-My ears hurt. – they looked at their bunny friend when a strong sound shattered all the windows even the trophy dome. Tomoyo arrived placing herself in front of Sakura pointing a gun at the broken windows.

They tried to place the feather back to Sakura but the dome finished to shatter and the feather flew away from them to a person standing close to a hole on the wall, the feather was almost on his reach when Sumire invoked her wings and grabbed the feather and with a ruffle of wings flew back to the group.

The person cursed, they gasped at the doctor who once deceived them on the Princess Emeurade Kingdom. Sumire placed the feather on Sakura’s body that felt asleep on the reaper’s arms.

-Once again you interfere God of Death. – the false doctor accused and managed to get away not before mocking the chances of facing him again since sometimes people with the same face existed on different world, he vanished leaving the travelers concerned.

The director ordered the staff to help the wounded and to land the party balloon, she looked at the princess carried by Sumire who hidden her wings again, the wizard asked if Tomoyo knew about something concerning the cheater and the race incident.

They got back on the travelers place, the director started to explain she was the one who tempered with the race but only the first two times, the last one with the geyser wasn’t her. Kurogane admitted have suspected it since the beginning, she continued to said she discovered the feather some years ago and they tried to search about the energy the feather produced.

Tomoyo had then a dream that had a princess from another world with the same face, the Princess Tomoyo explained about the feather and about someone could try to steal it.

Because of the director influence she couldn’t just hide the feather so she proposed the race, they also had to bring out the ones who wanted the feather so they made the traps and to alert the dangers about the race, she apologized to them since her action made others feel dangers and hurt. Sakura asked if Tomoyo let them win but she answered she didn’t, Sakura winning was by her own effort.

Everyone decided to continue to party and soon Sakura awoke and started to drink too, Mokona and Fai started to sing and dance and Syoaran tried to train some swords movements with a spoon, much for Kurogane dismay who tried to have a quiet moment outside and talked a little with the directo.

Sumire was inside savoring the drunk emotions on the air making her lightheaded, everyone was so happy, it eased even the travelers anxiety about what the fake doctor said, the reaper couldn’t felt anything this time from him, he probably had some protection against Sumire senses.

The next day Sakura awake and saw a lot of bodies lying around, all drunk people from the other day’s party, some of them let out grunts, all feeling the hangover effects, she saw Syoaran on the ground and roughly shook the boy who almost passed down from dizziness, Fai tranquilized the princess.

-They all drunk too much. – the ninja appeared together with the reaper.

-Even Sumire started to feel drunk. – Sakura smiled since the ninja could tell easily what the reaper was felling.

-And now I feeling the hangover. – Sumire said with a false complaint tone, Sukura let out a soft laugh, the reaper helped the princess to prepare drinks for everyone

-There is nothing you can take Sumire? – the reaper grabbed some glasses that were too tall for the girl.

-No, but staying close to you is helping. – the director arrived a saw the princess talk with the quiet companion.

-So, you can talk only with Sakura. – Tomoyo said quickly understanding that Sakura could actually hear the masked one.

-Yes, but is okay, everyone has a way to understand Sumire. – the princess smiled, Sumire started to distribute the drinks to the poor souls on the room. Tomoyo helped Sakura to make a beautiful dress for Yuuko, the witch accepted it only has thanks of the princess remembering the others who still didn’t give her the white day present, the ninja silent complained.

Mokona spread its wings starting another dimension travel and Sumire opened hers and the travelers all said goodbyes for the friends of this world and stood close to the reaper who bended the wings close to them, she hided it again when they arrived on the new world.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very old fanfic i had for a long time simple waiting for me gather the courage to post it. Guess it took some years. It came mostly while was was re-reading Tsubasa for the hundredth time so some scenes are not writing since in my mind they would go mostly has it was. 
> 
> The fic is already finished but i will post in parts, if someone suggest something nice to add on the history i would be able to add.


End file.
